The Monsters Next Door
by KitsuneNaru
Summary: A high school fiction. FemNaru. Konoha is a village full of pretty weird people, but who is this secretive family next door? Could they be criminals? Can Kiba and Naru find out before it’s too late?
1. Family from Sunakagure

**Title**: The Monsters Next Door

**Summary**: A high school fiction. FemNaru. Konoha is a village full of pretty weird people, but who is this secretive family next door? Could they be criminals? Can Kiba and Naru find out before it's too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. This is somewhat based on a story I read.

**Chapter 1**: Family from Sunakagure

"Those are the weirdest people I've seen in my entire life," Kiba whispered to his friend, Naru. Kiba and Naru were hiding behind a bush watching Kiba's new neighbors move into the brand-new house next door.

Naru rolled her eyes. "Can't you take a joke, dog-breath?" she asked, standing up to get a better view. "They're just dressed up for Halloween or something."

"Woof!" Akamaru disagreed. Akamaru was Kiba's lifelong doggy friend. Kiba was just taking Akamaru for a walk when he saw Naru.

"Hey! Don't call me dog-breath, you fox-breath! Halloween is still a long time away, anyways," Kiba said. "These people are a family from Suna."

"I think they are cool," Naru said. "And that boy with the make-up looks quite funny."

Kiba shuddered and looked at the oddly dressed trio. They were unloading boxes from a long, black station wagon that reminded Kiba of a hearse. There was a boy with a cat-like costume and make-up on his face. The blonde girl had a strange hair style and was carrying a huge fan. The last was a tall red-headed man who seemed to look indifferent to his surroundings.

"Speaking of creepy," Naru said, "here comes that snake teacher from school." A pale, snake-like man walked down the sidewalk. Orochimaru taught one of the science classes at Konoha High. All the students thought he was a snake demon in disguise since he loved snakes so much and enjoyed dissecting animals. He also had a long tongue and a psychotic laugh.

"I'm glad I'm in Kurenai-sensei's class," Kiba said.

"Orochimaru must know them," Naru said as Orochimaru talked and cackled to the red-headed man before the whole group went inside the house.

Kiba stood up from behind the bush. "If they know Orochimaru," he said, "then there is something definitely wrong with them."

"Don't be such a baby," Naru told her friend. "Let's go see what they're doing."

Kiba folded his arms in front of his chest. "I am not going to spy in their windows. It's not right. Besides, we'll be caught, and my sister will be very angry with me. I do not want what had happened the last time we spied on someone."

Flashback:

_Kiba and Naru were wondering what Kakashi-sensei had under his mask. They stealthily followed Kakashi until they saw him go into his house._

_"Sh…Not so loud, dog-breath!" Naru whispered. "And tell your dog to sit somewhere while we have a peek through the window."_

_"Hey!" Kiba growled. "Akamaru comes with me no matter what!"_

_They started bickering with each other while Akamaru whined. They didn't notice when Kakashi-sensei came up._

_"Uh-hum!" Kakashi looked at the two kids outside his window. He had apparently heard the two bickering since his window was slightly opened. He smiled his crescent eye smile and said, "What are you two doing here in my lawn?"_

_"Uh-oh…" Kiba and Naru looked sheepish._

_Kakashi told Kiba's sister and Naru's grandparents. Those two got into real trouble. Kiba's sister, Hana, was really angry with Kiba and convinced their parents to ground him for a month. Naru, on the other hand, was not allowed to eat ramen for two weeks._

_Kiba learned his lesson to not spy on someone after what had happened._

End Flashback

"Fine," Naru said, "I'll do it without you." She went towards the house as Kiba watched. He sighed and said to Akamaru, "Come on, we might as well follow her."

"I didn't think that you were coming." Naru said.

Kiba shrugged. "Somebody has to keep you out of trouble." Together, they peeked into a large window in the side of the house. The man had opened up a large box marked BODY PARTS.

"What kind of crazy people would have body parts with them?" Kiba cried out in alarm. "Who the hell would even have those?!!!" He was turning a bit green from the revelation.

"Whine…" Akamaru wanted to leave before anything else happens.

"Eww!" Naru said. "There has to be some good explanation for this!" They watched in disbelief as the others opened the other boxes. They backed away from the window, but they didn't get far. A firm hand on Kiba's shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks.

**A/N**: Whose hand is on Kiba's shoulder? Can it be one of the new family that just moved in? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. A Sticky Problem

**Title**: The Monsters Next Door

**Summary**: A high school fiction. FemNaru. Konoha is a village full of pretty weird people, but who is this secretive family next door? Could they be criminals? Can Kiba and Naru find out before it's too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. This is somewhat based on a story I read.

**Chapter 2**: A Sticky Problem

"Gaahhh!" Kiba screamed.

Naru jumped back, ready to punch a monster in the chin. Instead, she stumbled over Akamaru and fell onto a bush full of prickly branches.

"Growl…" Akamaru was not happy that Naru step on his poor tail.

A familiar face leaned over Naru and smiled shyly. Her purplish hair was dangling on her eyes. "Um…w…what are you doing in the bushes, Naru?"

Kiba grabbed the shy girl's arm and laughed. "Geez, Hinata, give us a heart attack, why don't cha. We thought you were one of my new neighbors."

Hinata and Kiba had been friends since Naru could remember. Naru had met Kiba through Hinata. That was bad news for Hinata because she had to see the two of them playing pranks and being class troublemakers. Her father did not want her to be associated with them, but she decided that her friends were worth it.

"Help me up," Naru sputtered. "I think this is a thorn bush."

Kiba rubbed his chin and acted like he was thinking very hard. This funny pose made Hinata giggle a little. "I'll make you a deal. Let's get away from here before any of my new neighbors see us. We will be in enough trouble as it is."

Naru took a deep breath. She did not want to go yet, not until she finds some answers. She was just nosy by nature, and there was no stopping her once she started on something.

"I'll make you a deal," Naru said. "You help me out and I won't beat you up."

Kiba laughed. "Naru, you might scare all the wimpy kids at school, but I know you're not as tough as you sound."

"Arf!"

"See, Akamaru even agrees with me!"

"Oh yeah? Just wait until I get out of this bush. I'll show you how tough I am." Naru kicked and wiggled until she was free of the sticky bush. The minute Naru stood up she lost her balance and fell back down.

"Um…are you all right?..." Hinata sputtered out. "What were you two doing out here anyways?"

"Eh-heh, heh," Naru had the decency to blush before she continued speaking. "Kiba has some new neighbors. I was wondering who they were, so we decided to check them out –"

"You mean that you wanted to spy on them," Kiba interrupted. "Naru, you are such a baka."

"Why you little! I'll beat you up. You just wait and watch me do it." Naru was getting angrier by the second.

Naru was about to beat Kiba up while Hinata was giggling. Suddenly a growling voice shot out from nowhere.

"Perhaps I could be of help," said a strange voice with an accent. "You don't belong here anyways."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N**: Who was it that just spoke? Can it be another of their friends?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I want to thank you those who had read my stories and put them in their story alerts. You can imagine my surprise when I found out. I did not even see any reviews, so I had thought that my first try at a fanfiction was not good enough. I am happy to know that some are interested in my story.

Thank you again:

**icegoddess52**

**FoxBlood**

and to any others that had added this to their story alerts. I am sorry if I missed your name.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review my story. I will be very happy whether the review criticizes or has something nice to say to this. This is my first try and I want to know whether it was good or not. So, push that **REVIEW **Button and write any comments and what you thought of it. I would really appreciate it.

…………………………………………………………… **Review No Jutsu!** ……………………………………………………………………

 


	3. Fight and Meet

**Title**: The Monsters Next Door

**Summary**: A high school fiction. FemNaru. Konoha is a village full of pretty weird people, but who is this secretive family next door? Could they be criminals? Can Kiba and Naru find out before it's too late?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3**: Fight and Meet

The three friends froze as the new boy came around the corner of the house. He walked like he was frozen stiff. He had black sandals, but the unique feature of him was that he had fiery red hair and two black rings around his eyes. He seemed like he hadn't slept in days. He had a kanji, "love," on top of his eye. Naru noticed that he looked a bit like the red-hair man that had went into the house.

"What do you think that you are doing on this property?" the redhead growled. "Did you try to hurt me? Don't bother because I will beat you up. You can be sure of it. I love blood…Cackle… Cackle…"

Naru's eye was twitching; Hinata and Akamaru were whimpering; Kiba had turned a bit pale. They felt the atmosphere thickening as they watch the boy.

Suddenly, Naru got off the bush and shouted out, "SHUT UP, YOU EYEBROWLESS PANDA! You don't scare me. Believe it! I will be the one who will be beating you…umph!" Kiba had covered Naru's mouth up before she could make things any harder.

"Heh,…heh,…Don't mind my dumb, little friend here," Kiba stammered.

"Umph…Umph!!!"

"That doesn't explain what you were doing on this land." Gaara growled.

"We're sor…ry…" Hinata squeaked out fearfully. "We…we…we will leave…now…Sorry"

Gaara glared at the friends. It didn't seem that he was going to let them go without a punishment for trespassing. "No…you CAN'T go just yet. Not until I give you a little beating. I want to see your BLOOD! Cackle…Cackle…"

Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru shrunk in fear. However, Naru was not so easily frightened. "Tch! You don't scare me you little bastard! I had been in situations worse than this. I used to get beaten up before, but I learned how to defend myself. You dare try, and I'll be the one who is going to beat you up!"

"We will fight right here and now," said Gaara. "You'll be sorry for challenging me to a battle."

"You three stay back," Naru said firmly to Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru. "I'll take care of this punk."

"Be care..ful," Hinata whispered. She got a thumbs up from Naru in return.

Suddenly, without any words, Gaara rushed at Naru and punched her in the stomach. "That was low," Naru breathed out. "You'll pay for that." She got up and used her moves to hit Gaara. Gaara seemed to have a great defense, but Naru's determination kept her going with her offensive moves. She managed to make a couple of hits on him.

The fight continued for a while until Naru accidentally tripped Gaara. She landed an uppercut on him and knocked him out.

"Woo-hoo!" Kiba cheered. "You got him!" Akamaru gave a loud bark in agreement. Hinata gave a small smile.

"Eh-heh-heh," Naru chuckled in return. "So, do we leave him here and leave or what?"

"May…be…be…" Hinata said quietly. "May…be we should wait for him to wake up. He may be hurt."

Kiba and Naru stared at her strangely before Naru gave a deep sigh. "Fine. We'll just make sure that he's all right before we go. If he gets on a rampage again, I'll just give him another beating of his lifetime!"

------------------------------------------------- Time Break -------------------------------------------------

It was about time that Gaara woke up. He gave a grunt and then a glare when he saw that the three friends and the dog were still there. "Grr…what do you want. You already beat me. You going to hurt me?!!!" He growled out.

"Geez," Naru returned. "What got you in a tight spot? I already beat you. Get in that head of yours that that was it. I already beat you, and I won't fight you again unless you want another loss."

"Why aren't you like the others?"

Kiba, Naru, and Hinata blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You beat me in a fight and that's it?" Gaara asked. "You're not going to complain or try to sue?"

"You're so weird." Naru said. "Just like Hinata." She gave a wink and said, "No offense, Hinata."

"Um," Hinata sweatdropped. "None taken."

"So, what am I supposed to do now?" Gaara asked.

"You just moved here, right?" Naru said. "How about this? We can show you around town if you want."

Gaara paused and gave a pause. "All right. I'll introduce you to my family first."

Naru grinned and gave a whoop. "Great! Now you can introduce them to us and answer some questions that we have."

Kiba turned a bit pale at that. "Maybe we shouldn't. We should go about now. We shouldn't barge into someone else's business." Naru gave him a look. "Let me talk to her in private for a couple of minutes," he said to Gaara and Hinata.

"_Are you crazy?!!!_" Kiba whispered to Naru. "Don't" _you remember what we saw? What if his family are killers or murderers. We can die. It can be a trap and they may want our body parts. This is just….whimper…whimper._

"_This is the only way that we will ever get our answer, baka_," Naru returned with a glare. "_I can kick them where men will never want to be kicked if they dare try anything. We'll just face our challenges with a glare in face and a determined look. Nothing will ever stop me from finding my answers_."

Kiba paused and gave a nauseated nod. They both turned their attention back to the others. "All righty guys!" Naru grinned. "Let's go meet your family first!"

------------------------------------------------------------------- Time Break----------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara led his new acquaintances, perhaps new friends, into his new house. It seemed that he was getting a new start with everything new.

He gathered his family around and was going to introduce them to Kiba, Naru, Hinata, and Akamaru. "Eh-hum." When everyone got the attention, he said, "I want you to meet some people that I met today."

"This is Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, Naru, and Hinata. And this is my sister, Temari, brother, Kankuro, and our recent guardian, Sasori."

Kiba's and Naru's eyes dilated. They were shocked by what they just heard. Those three were related to Gaara! Hinata gave a quiet giggle when she saw how bug-eyed her two friends were.

"So you're Gaara's new friends?" Temari asked. She was shocked by the turn of events. _Perhaps this moving was good. Gaara finally made some friends. _

"Yeah…" Naru said. "I just want to know something. Why do you guy have body parts in the house." _She's so blunt_, Kiba thought. _They're gonna kill us!_

"Eh?!!!" Kankuro said. "You saw the box?!!!"

_Uh-oh! They're gonna kill us for knowing!_ (Kiba)

Kankuro gave a beam and said happily, "Those are the wooden body parts for my new puppets! Isn't that just wonderful?!!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Kiba and Naru shouted with shock.

Temari explained what her brother said. "He's obsessed with his dolls. He's making new ones because I broke his other ones the other day."

"THEY'RE NOT DOLLS!" Kankuro shouted. "THEY'RE PUPPETS!!!"

And that was how the truth of the murderers was found out. It was only Kankuro's puppets and nothing else.

-----

**A/N**: Sorry. This is my last chapter. I didn't know what to write. I just wanted to thank the ones that reviewed my story and put it on the alert list. Sorry to those who thought this was a pairing, but this is sort of a friendship story, that's all. Thank you very much for reading my story.


End file.
